fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
My Harmony
' Throughout the show, she is shown wearing a pink hood that also covers her ears. With adequate cooking ability, My Melody is the one who prepares meals for Uta and her family. Her nickname is My Melo. The magic that comes from her tact can only be used as an antidote to Kuromi's spell. When she waves the tact, a small heart sticker attaches to an object and brings it to life. The animated object then helps to reverse the effects of Kuromi's magic. Sometimes, the animated object won't be able to perform the specific task it needs to. My Melody will then smile at it sweetly and say, "name Onegai?" ("name Please?"). This causes the enchanted object's power to intensify, sometimes increasing its size. Surprisingly, even Kuromi has become one of the things Melody used her magic on which was seen in one episode. As a very cheerful individual, My Melody is never seen angry. She can be a bit scatterbrained and oblivious to things though. She also doesn't seem to have any affections for anybody the way Kuromi and Uta have for Keiichi, although she is quite fond of Rabbit Eared Mask. To travel from place to place, My Melody uses a pink umbrella which enables her to fly. This was until Kuromi stole and used it to go to Mary Land. Since then, she started sharing with Flat's umbrella. She regains it back in the second season. She has two magical items. The first one is the Melody Tact, which she uses to cast magic by waving it like a maestro's baton. In ~Kurukuru Shuffle!~, the Melody Tact was upgraded into the Hyper Melody Tact by the king, but in Sukkiri♪, it was destroyed in the final battle, making it useless, although it was repaired a short time later by the Melody Box. The second is the Heart and Star Pendant, which appeared in Onegai My Melody Kirara★, My Melody My Melody' is the main protagonist of the series, is a rabbit from Mary Land. Throughout the show, she is shown wearing a pink hood that also covers her ears. With adequate cooking ability, My Melody is the one who prepares meals for Uta and her family. Her nickname is My Melo. The magic that comes from her tact can only be used as an antidote to Kuromi's spell. When she waves the tact, a small heart sticker attaches to an object and brings it to life. The animated object then helps to reverse the effects of Kuromi's magic. Sometimes, the animated object won't be able to perform the specific task it needs to. My Melody will then smile at it sweetly and say, "name Onegai?" ("name Please?"). This causes the enchanted object's power to intensify, sometimes increasing its size. Surprisingly, even Kuromi has become one of the things Melody used her magic on which was seen in one episode. As a very cheerful individual, My Melody is never seen angry. She can be a bit scatterbrained and oblivious to things though. She also doesn't seem to have any affections for anybody the way Kuromi and Uta have for Keiichi, although she is quite fond of Rabbit Eared Mask. To travel from place to place, My Melody uses a pink umbrella which enables her to fly. This was until Kuromi stole and used it to go to Mary Land. Since then, she started sharing with Flat's umbrella. She regains it back in the second season. She has two magical items. The first one is the Melody Tact, which she uses to cast magic by waving it like a maestro's baton. In ~Kurukuru Shuffle!~, the Melody Tact was upgraded into the Hyper Melody Tact by the king, but in Sukkiri♪, it was destroyed in the final battle, making it useless, although it was repaired a short time later by the Melody Box. The second is the Heart and Star Pendant, which appeared in Onegai My Melody Kirara★, My Melody Harmony front.png Harmony with her test.png Cheer up Harmony.png Shopping Harmony.png Look Harmony.png Harmony crystal.png 5 th birthday Harmony.png Shy Harmony.png Smarty Marie.png 2D_Harmony.png 2D_Marie_new.png Harmony,_Melody_and_Rhytmn.png Marie_and_Flat.png My_Harmony_Onegai.png Enjoy_taht_Harmony.png Harmony_crying.png marie_new_kart_by_beatrixxl-dc8x2kt.png Category:Rabbits Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Characters